


Of Desks and Dreams

by Reality 2_1 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set at the White House; “I had a dream.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Desks and Dreams

“I had a dream.“

Looking up at the man, uttering words that found their place in history, she waited for him to elaborate, but he didn’t.

He looked up from his reading, his gaze meeting hers through the length of the room.

“I won’t ask,” she said, unwilling to be baited.

“Too bad.” A smile curved his lips upwards. She only shrugged, feigned nonchalance.

“If it’s important, you’ll tell me, if not, it doesn’t matter.”

“It strongly depends on what you think is important.”

“I think it’s important I finish this book.”

“I never knew you considered books to be more interesting than I am.”

She snorted, an unladylike sound, but as they were alone, there was no one to judge her.

“This depends on the circumstances.”

“Now who is impossible?”

She couldn’t remain serious any longer, returned his smile.

They both went back to their reading, and she had all but forgotten about this brief interlude when he spoke again.

“I had a dream of making love to you on my desk in the Oval Office.”

She looked up, laughed out, uttering the very first thing coming to her mind.

“You think it would have counted as making love?”

“I concede this point. I’m sure it would have been rather passionate.”

She rolled her eyes.

“You mean until we would have been busted.”

“The lack of real privacy is the only reason it’s still a dream and not a fantasy*

She liked his way of thinking, had had her own share of thoughts when it had come to his presidential desk. Well, some things weren’t meant to be.

“What prompted the thought anyway?”

“Maybe I missed you?”

She looked at him. “Maybe?”

“Okay, I know I missed you.”

“And?”

“Who says there’s an and?”

She did, and she knew she was right.

“Well, since I got my new desk last week...”

She had seen the desk in his private office. It looked good, but she hadn’t given it any further thought. It seemed he had, though.

“It’s not the Oval Office.”

“Then let’s pretend it is.”

He abandoned his reading, walked over to her, his hand reaching out for her. “How about christening my desk?”

Who could argue with such enthusiasm? She couldn’t... wouldn’t.

Taking his hand, she let him help her up.

“Let’s go, Mr President.”

End.


End file.
